Isaac Clarke
Isaac Clarke, the protagonist/player character of Dead Space, is a systems engineer working for the Concordance Extraction Corporation (C.E.C). Just prior to the events of Dead Space he was assigned to respond to a distress call from the USG Ishimura, first of the massive planet cracking class of starships. Early Life Isaac was born in Northeastern America, son of renowned ship designer Paul Clarke, who left for space when Isaac was still a child. In her husband's absence his mother Octavia turned to the Church of Unitology, to whom she gave all her money rather than finance her son's education. Nonetheless, Isaac graduated with high honors from a lesser college and became a systems engineer like his father. Praised for his skill he enlisted in the service and attempted to reunite with his father, who'd mysteriously gone missing, his personnel files classified. He lived with his girlfriend Nicole, but his career had begun to stagnate about the same time as her assignment to the USG Ishimura. Events of Dead Space Isaac Clarke was one of the five crew members stationed aboard USG Kellion when it was dispatched to repair the communications array of the USG Ishimura. Soon after emerging from hyperspace near the Ishimura's last known position above colony world Aegis 7, the Kellion was struck by a piece of floating debris and forced to crash land in the Ishimura's hangar bay. Shortly after disembarking from the damaged Kellion the party was set upon by apparent members of the Ishimura's crew, appearing horribly mutated and exhibiting a murderous rage. The wake of the attack left Kendra Daniels and Captain Zach Hammond shaken, with both pilots dead of multiple stab wounds and Isaac separated from the group. In touch with Kendra and Hammond via com and hololink, Isaac aided in the Ishimura's repair, despite being opposed at every turn by a severe Necromorphic infestation. An S.O.S beacon was dispatched by planting it on an asteroid chunk undergoing ore extraction and purging it from the mining hold. The signal attracted the attention of the military vessel USM Valor. However, the Valor was quickly overrun by a Necromorph infection when it retrieved one of Ishimura's escape pods containing a Slasher trapped and jettisoned by Captain Hammond from the ship's Bridge. Its crew transformed or killed by the Necromorph infestation, the Valor is left to drift out of control and subsequently sideswipe the Ishimura amidships. A successful attemp to retrieve the Valor's singularity core nonetheless resulted in Hammond's death at the mutated hands of a super Brute. Back on the Ishimura, Isaac is contacted by Dr. Dr. Terrence Kyne, a scientist who plans to return the Red Marker to colony world Aegis 7 via the remaining shuttle. After Isaac repairs the shuttle with the Valor's singularity core and restores its navigation discs, Kynes is shot and killed by the duplicitous Kendra Daniels. She reveals herself to be a covert government agent, mentioning that the entire conflict on Aegis 7 was due to C.E.C. interference with the Marker. Left for dead on the Ishimura, Isaac is saved by Nicole, who appears and compels him to take the Marker back to Aegis 7. Once on the colony world Isaac finds it seemingly abandoned, in disarray and covered in gore and alien symbols. Pulling the Marker through Necromorph-infested chambers, Issac finally succeeds in returning it to it's pedestal. However, Kendra Daniels appears and removes the Marker from the pedestal, intending to load it into the shuttle and return to Earth. Once off the pedestal the gravity tethers holding the cracked chunk of Aegis 7 destabilize, resulting in its slow descent to crashdown. Before leaving Isaac to his fate, Kendra shows him Nicole's last hololog where she professes her love for him and commits suicide in the wake of the spreading Necromorph infestation. It seems that the Marker itself caused Isaac to hallucinate Nicole's voice and appearance during his horrifying journey through the bowels of the ill-fated Ishimura. Despondent yet determined, Isaac returns to the shuttle pad in time to see a huge tentacle dash the hapless Kendra against the deck, killing her instantly. Before he can approach her body the ground shakes and the smokey air fills with an ear-splitting roar as the "Hive Mind" rears up from the crack crater. Finally revealed after having been kept at bay by the Marker, the Hive viciously attacks Isaac, who nonetheless manages to defeat the beast. Isaac narrowly escapes Aegis 7 as the crack chunk slams into the planet. Removing his helmet, he starts playing Nicole's final message on the main holoconsole, but abruptly toggles it off. Deactivating all holodisplays, Isaac stares disconsolately into space. A sudden movement to his right catches his eye and he spins as a loud screech echoes inside the cockpit . . . Suit]] Trivia *The name Isaac Clarke is an amalgam of world renowned science fiction authors Isaac Asimov and Arthur C. Clarke. *Although the player can clearly see Clarke's slightly battered face at the end of the game, Isaac's visage can be glimpsed during the game's intro sequence. After the Kellion crash lands inside the Ishimura, the player can rotate the camera view around as Kendra and Hammond converse. *Nicole is not the only person Isaac knew serving aboard the USG Ishimura. A comment in Isaac's "diary" (accessed via the Objectives tab in the menu) that appears while he's on the Mining Deck implies familiarity with some of the mining crew. Category:Characters